Not like that
by Naidoo
Summary: Kinda angsty and not my usual happy fluff stuff. Penelope sits at a bar and watches Morgan... and from there things can only get better... not a oneshot any longer
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another oneshot - although this one has potential for more... I sometimes get inspired to Oneshots which aren't having the perfect Happy Ending everbody wants. You can blame the CM marathon I had today as well as me listening to endless repeats of the song 'The best you never had' by Leona Lewis. For now this is planned as a ONESHOT, but you never know what will happen..._

_

* * *

_

Sitting on a bar stool she had the perfect view on it, _them_ actually. It wasn't as if she really was interested in his latest conquest, his latest success in proving his maleness, that he still had it, could have his pick from any of them. No, she was used to this since years. And why she was sitting here, on this particular stool she didn't know. It kind of hurt, she had to admit. It hurt watching him grind and bump into yet another hussy. And what was she thinking? It was his life, his right to date, or lay whoever he wanted. She shouldn't judge him. But she did. She should be turning around and find something else to occupy herself with, something that wouldn't have her watching every move these two made on the dance floor. But she couldn't. It was as if she _had_ to watch. And didn't that just make her sound like an UnSub?

Penelope knew Morgan had moves and she certainly knew once he would bring them there was no way that not every single pair of female eyes in this bar wouldn't be on him. He was like a dream come true, walking right into this bar. And every woman wanted him. Wanted to feel his body against hers, working some magic and coaxing god knows what into their ears. He knew how to work them, what to do to get a raise out of them, make them smile, laugh even, flirt and eventually invite him over. That's how it always was. And maybe women like herself and men like him were just not made for each other. She had to admit there was no way she ever could compete with girls like the one that was currently draped all over him, thin, tall, gorgeous and so … easy came to mind, but somehow she knew it was mean. Just because that brunet hussy there was exactly what Derek Morgan was looking for in a woman didn't mean that it actually was that girls fault. She fit his interests and there was nothing Penelope could do.

She knew that every time Morgan called her gorgeous or a goddess that he meant it, but he meant it in a different way than when talking to these girls. She was his friend, his buddy, his Friday night movie date. Nothing more, nothing less. Even when he said he loved her, like he had previously on numerous occasions, it wasn't meant as _Love_ love. She knew that, he knew that.

When he looked at her all he probably saw was good ol' Penelope, his friend, his ally, but not the woman he could have forever with. Penelope wasn't as naïve as all these girls in the bar, who thought that they could be the ones who gave him forever. Derek Morgan wasn't made for forever. He didn't live for forever. He lived for _right now. _He himself had said it to herself, that he wasn't the kind of guy that settled down. He wasn't into dogs, children and the white picket fence. Okay, he had Clooney, but that was something else.

He was the guy that owned a motorcycle rather than a mini-van. Instead of a desk job he was chasing guys all day long, kicking down doors and shooting a gun. He wasn't into home-cooked meals, but rather take-out menus, liked his Die Hard collection as well as his Terminator movies and spent more time in the field and in the FBI gym than at home. He was just not the kind of guy that had 'husband' written all over it. Penelope knew it, although at some days she still hoped.

Looking into the mirror behind the bar, Penelope looked at herself for a moment and knew … what she was, was everything Derek Morgan didn't want. She was blonde, he only ever had dated brunets. She was anything but stick thin and sure as hell didn't know how to move on a dance floor. Sure, she had moves, but these were only between herself and the bedroom mirror. And she certainly wasn't easy, at least not as easy as the girls in here, who all seemed to undress Derek Morgan with their eyes and probably had the rest of the evening planned already. And one lucky girl would get the full Derek Morgan experience tonight, something she would never even get close to.

With a sigh she turned in her bar stool, facing JJ who just started at her, before shaking her head.

"What?" Penelope asked irritated. She certainly didn't like the look on her friend's face.

"Why don't you just tell him?" JJ asked.

"Tell who what?" Penelope asked clueless. Okay, so maybe she had an idea what JJ was talking about, but she wouldn't admit it.

"What you feel? He might surprise you," Emily all of a sudden answered. Great now they were two against her, and when Penelope looked over JJ's shoulder she saw Hotch and Rossi seeming busy in a conversation but something told her they were listening to whatever was being said.

"We are strictly professional," Penelope defended, she had after all heard this all too often.

"Uh hu," Emily and JJ both relied in unison. "Strictly professional. Of course. That whole 'Baby Girl' and 'Hot Stuff' and all the other things you came up with over the years is totally professional…"

Penelope glared at Emily for a moment. It _was_ professional, just on a strange level.

There was a short silence before Penelope admitted "He doesn't see me like that. I'm just his friend. He doesn't see me like one of … _these,_" Penelope said, pointing towards a random woman around them, someone who was exactly Derek Morgan's taste.

"Maybe he feels the same and waits for a sign other than 'Hot Stuff' that tells him you are interested as well. Maybe he is just scared," JJ theorized, which made Penelope laugh.

"Derek Morgan and scared? Are we talking about the same man? The man who drove a bomb in the back of an ambulance towards Central Park and got of just seconds before the bomb exploded? The guy that got shot at more than I'd like to count and still has no problems running after yet another armed guy, without thinking, a guy who –" she went on but was interrupted by Emily.

"Okay, I get your idea. But these things are not what I mean. Morgan is probably the most fearless guy I know, when it is about … stuff like that, but speaking about and admitting certain emotions and feelings … that even scares a guy like him. Trust me on that," Emily assured her.

"Maybe it does, but it still doesn't change anything," she smiled weakly. "He doesn't see me like that. And that is something _you_ can trust me with."

Both Emily and JJ knew there as no point in arguing with her tonight. They both watched their friend turn around once again, watching the dance floor, taking a last sip from her drink, before turning around to them again.

"I think I should head home, it starts getting late," she said, saying goodbye to the remaining team members, at least the ones that were at the bar.

And then she left, not even being aware of the pair of eyes on her from the guy she thought she for sure never would have a chance with.

* * *

_A/N: __I will take bribes, but can't guarantee a thing ... LOL_


	2. perfection

_A/N: Okay, so I guess after all the crying and pleading and bribing I HAVE to continue. LOL Have to warn you though, I will run this by the ear. I have so many ideas in my head right now for so many different stories that I feel my head might explode and if I do not start the sequel to this soon I will never get there. So ... updates might not be as frequent as you are used to from me, but I will try my best. I have a general idea of where this might go. My muse likes taking different turns sometimes so ... I will see if and how I really get there. :)  
_

_emzypemzy: I guess that means it's time you start to pay up. LOL_

* * *

She left the bar at a little bit after 1am. Without a word or even a look in Derek's direction. He knew something was off and when looking at JJ and Emily he found further confirmation in his suspicion. They both gave him looks that said he had done something to run off their friend.

But maybe she just was tired. It had been a long week after all, with her pulling 16 hour shifts for the last 6 days. Penelope had even said it to Derek the other day that she was looking forward to her bed and didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon the moment she would make it in.

For a moment he just looked at the spot she had been sitting for the entire evening, watching the dance floor and the people on it. She somehow loved doing this. At least that was what she had been doing everytime they ever went out for years now. Derek had asked her numerous time to join him in dancing the night through, but she always declined with a laugh, saying that the world wasn't ready for that experience yet. Maybe the world wasn't but he sure as hell was.

Who cared about what all these other people thought anyway?

Just when he had started thinking about Penelope and her moves Derek felt this girl all over him again. What was her name again? Tammy, Tally, Tanya? Something like that anyway. She had been coming on to him since moments after he had made it here, and had spent the entire evening making it more than clear of what she wanted and where she wanted things to head. She was the kind of distraction that Derek liked most, especially after a week like this. She was easy, uncomplicated and I would never have to see her again after tonight. Just exactly what I needed.

Derek knew that in the back of her head she had this bit of hope, thinking, wishing this would, could, develop into something he sure as hell would never head to. Not anytime soon at least. They all did. And that's why he made sure they knew perfectly well what to expect from him out of this. Nothing. Nothing at all apart from a night of a good 'workout'.

That's how he always had been and probably would also be for another long while. Derek wasn't the commitment guy, for a long lasting relationship. He didn't see or want marriage, children and a house with a white picket fence in my immediate future.

There was only one woman that he would be trying to give this to if this urge ever came up. Penelope was everything all these other girls that were all over him weren't. She was smart, sassy and fierce, funny and extrovert. They shared the same sense of humor and one mind. She took him for what he was and didn't try to change me. She basically was the one woman out there that didn't fall for his charm. Well, at least not like others did.

But she was off limits. The thing between her and him was too good to ever risk it for some more, for a shot at a relationship. She was too good for Derek , for any guy really. He lived for the short moments in life, the _right now_, the one-night stands and the fact that he would never see tonight's girl ever again.

Penelope was living for something entirely different. She wanted the longer-lasting things, the marriage, the children, the house. She wanted to come home to a husband at night, wanted to be soccer mom and bake cakes and cookies. It was something that Derek couldn't offer. He knew he was just too restless as a person to settle down. And Penelope certainly deserved a lot better than him, especially with his history being the size of a novel. It was baggage she certainly didn't need.

The thing is Derek never had a serious relationship in his life and he didn't see one in his immediate future. And when actually getting into one it shouldn't be Penelope. She was perfection and Derek knew that he was not. So the last thing she needed was being stuck with someone who didn't even know relationships.

Derek had been and still was a womanizer. Some even would call him a dog, an artist with women, but the thing is that he was only good with them as long as it is short-lasting, for one night, a few hours. The moment it would turn into something more he usually would somehow fuck it up royally.

She also didn't need a guy like Kevin Lynch, although that was over now. But it had been going on long enough. He was a good guy probably, and most likely better than Derek when it came to the quantity of woman. He didn't go through them like water. But that's where it stopped with him being better than Derek.

Hell, Derek knew that he might not be Prince Charming-well at least not longer than for a night-but even he knew how to treat a woman respectfully and with grace. Like holding doors open, helping them into coats, getting up when they got up from the table. After all, his mother didn't raise a complete moron in regards of women. Derek might not know how to make things work for the long run, but he certainly knew how to make them happy over a short period of time. Kevin Lynch didn't seem to know even _these_ basics.

Thinking about it that way, if she had stayed with Lynch for so long, there was still hope for Derek. Only maybe.


	3. reality

_A/N: And we're back to this one, which isn't going too bad in regards of writing. Although they are a few fights between me and my muse, but,... well... we came to agreements on most of the points. Will not be posted as frequent as people are used by me, mainly due to this still being written as we speak, but I can say I have a nice to all the wonderful reviews so far and I can guarantee that there won't be much angst anymore. It is mainly fluff, unless it finds its way into the story in the last few chapters. Also, chapter 2 was re-posted. Its POV was rewritten in order to not confuse people.  
_

* * *

Leaving the bar, Penelope knew it was a lie that she had just told. So yeah, it was way past midnight, but she was anything but sleepy or tired. She was wide awake, but realized that what she did – watching her best friend getting it on with yet another girl – it actually depressed her. So she wasn't as immune to Derek Morgan's infamous charm as she always liked everyone to believe, so what? She also knew she was the furthest away from his ideal. He was a guy after all and they all … were more or less after the same in women. They wanted them to have tiny waists and hips, but large breasts – surgically enhanced or not was not really an issue. Penelope had the breasts, but was far away from the waist. But then again she was rather curvy, than looking like one of these girls that seemed to rarely eat. How else where they supposed to look like that?

That's how guys were. All of them, okay, maybe most of them. Even Lynch. After dating Penelope for two years he decided to exchange her for an upgraded version. That's at least what she liked to call his new girlfriend, who looked like she could be the next Miss Virginia. JJ and Emily always said he made the biggest mistake ever by leaving her for some dumbass, but Penelope knew better. That girl was barely 20 and looked like a walking Barbie doll. So … every guy's secret fantasy. Who could blame him for going for her, instead of for Penelope? And it wasn't one of these things where Penelope would trash talk herself, but she was realistic. She wasn't the fantasy every guy lusted after, especially not guys like Derek Morgan.

Kevin Lynch might not have been the knight in shining amour, but at least he was _there_. And interested. At least she hoped he was interested, but if he wasn't he wouldn't have stuck around for so long, would he? And she knew she sounded like she settled for second best only, but when she wanted to go for best the search would probably take more than a lifetime and even then she wasn't sure whether her Prince Charming wouldn't turn out to be yet another frog.

Making it home that night she couldn't help but let her thoughts stray again to Morgan and on how his night might end. She knew it didn't help matters when imagining her best friend in bed with some stunning looking model, but she just couldn't help but wonder.

'_Wrong though. Totally inappropriate,'_ Penelope reminded herself that she shouldn't be having these kinds of thought about her best friend. But then again, thinking about the amount of women Derek Morgan managed to get through, the amount of women he managed to entertain throughout the year she had to admit he never seemed to give away his heart when he was giving away his had maybe been two or three women maximum who stuck around longer than just a night, but it wasn't as if they would be anything serious. Usually after a few good months they left and were never seen again. In all the years she had been friends with Derek now she actually had never seen him with the same woman for longer than three months.

She knew Morgan was … rather a phobic when it came to commitment or long-term relationships. He himself even said it once to her, said that he just wasn't made for a serious longer lasting relationship. Penelope had her doubts about it. Somehow. It wasn't as if she thought he was lying or anything. Rather, she suspected he just had never been in love. Properly, head-over-heels, deeper than anything in love. She doubted he really understood the real, deep meaning when saying 'I love you' like he had done on previous occasions. For him they were probably just words. And she was certain he never had really said them to anyone female, wanting to express what exactly they meant. She had after all seen enough brunettes and red heads walking in and out of his life, and most likely none of them had ever heard those three magical words, compared to Penelope. Who he had said it twice to already. Obviously not with that exact meaning behind his words, but as close as you could get with a guy like him.

Morgan was the kind of guy who you could dream with, but certainly was less perfect in real life. He had his flaws, flaws she knew about, yet choose to ignore. He wasn't the commitment guy and she knew that when it came to women she possessed a special place in his life. She knew he valued her opinion, called her several times a day and even when on a date he still found the time to check in with her. Creepy maybe for some, but when she had a bad day and he gave her a quick call while his date for the night was occupied elsewhere, it was all that mattered and she couldn't care less where he was or with whom.

If Derek Morgan was the dream, Kevin Lynch was reality. The guy a girl like her could really get. He wasn't bad, and it wasn't as if she settled for less. She had just settled for reality instead of a dream. She knew her chances with Morgan were close to nil and she couldn't chase after a dream all her life. Kevin was… rough around the edges. He certainly knew his way around a relationship, but he had no idea of the finer details. It wasn't as if she needed this whole chivalry thing, but she found it rather irritating that her boyfriend wasn't delivering what her best friend managed to do for every single day since they met. Kevin seemed … less concerned. Even when she was packed with bags and boxes, there was more chance that Kevin Lynch would let the door fall into its lock right in front of her than holding the door open. It wasn't as if she expected anything, but with Morgan one got pretty much spoilt. He made it seem all so normal.

And maybe she was doomed. When she compared her ex-boyfriend to her best friend and her ex lost, there certainly wasn't much hope, but then again he had always lost. And somehow Penelope realized that over all the years that's what Kevin Lynch had been. Always number two. Right behind Morgan. Even on her speed dial he was only number two.


	4. dates?

She could blame it on the alcohol when she got the idea on Saturday. As well as JJ's and Emily's comment about Derek Morgan being afraid of feelings and admitting them. She certainly could blame it on the Lifetime Network when the idea kept fixating on Sunday, but so far she hadn't any reason to blame it on for Monday. Maybe tiredness? She should work on that. Maybe later, because right now she'd to convince herself that she was not going through with it. But somehow her brain and heart seemed to be speaking two separate languages, and as it seemed right now, her heart ruled the rest of her body, and yelled at her brain 'Shut up, I know what I'm doing'. Hopefully.

Right now she leaned against Derek Morgan's desk, with no one around and apart from her. And the coffee in the Styrofoam cups that was spreading welcoming warmth throughout her body with every sip she took. She waited for him to make it into work, knowing fully well they would have a good half hour until anyone else came in. She usually never was in that early, unless there was something going on or she needed to be for work reasons, but today certainly was an exception. And she hoped he would come in soon, because the longer he took, the more likely it was that her brain won the battle and convinced her that this was a stupid idea.

At 8.30am on the dot he stepped through the glass doors of the BAU. Looking as good as always. Maybe she should learn to focus a bit more. She still couldn't believe she was really going to do it, and maybe she should have a talk with JJ and Emily after that. They started her thinking about this all weekend long after all.

"Good Morning, princess." He smiled at her, showing his perfect white teeth.

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff," she snickered, opening their daily banter of flirting and teasing. "I bought you your favorite coffee. Just the way you like it," she smiled at him, handing him the Styrofoam cup once he stood in front of her.

"You look exquisite," he remarked, taking a sip of the coffee and enjoyed the taste for a moment, before adding "Just as every morning."

Penelope smiled sweetly at him, letting him sit down before putting her cup down and looking at him intensely for a moment.

"How was your weekend?" she heard him asking, looking up at her with a curious expression. By now he probably had already suspected something. Anything. He was a profiler after all. He got paid to detect and know things others didn't. He probably had her all figured out already.

"Good, I spent the whole weekend doing nothing at all and it was a pure luxury. Long lie-ins, and baths, and a good book, a bottle of a good red wine. The lifetime network, pints of Ben&Jerry's and …" she started and then stopped to think for a moment. "Nope, that was actually the story of my weekend," she giggled, taking another sip of her coffee.

"You left the bar quite early on Friday," he all of a sudden remarked, throwing her completely off. She certainly had not expected that. And not now. She wasn't even aware he had noticed her on Friday with that dark model all over him.

"I … yeah well, I didn't feel too well," she lied, hoping he wouldn't detect it. Usually he was quite good at spotting them.

"You okay?" Morgan asked instantly, getting up and holding his palm against her forehead.

"I'm fine," she assured him, twisting her head away from his hand. She found it adorable how concerned he could get instantly, but most times he also went overprotective in the same instance. And that was something she certainly did not need.

"You sure?" she heard him asking cautiously. "Cause if you are not, you shouldn't be here, you should be in your bed, making sure it doesn't spread."

"Trust me, lovebug, I'm fine. I left on Friday at 1am, which isn't really early," she started.

"Early by your usual standard," he smiled, at which she smiled right back.

"I was tired," she argued. "I had been spending the whole week working 14hour days every day. I just wanted to get into my bed and … pass out for the entire two days and … sleep," she smiled at him.

"Well, you could at least have said 'bye' to me," he all of a sudden pouted. And Penelope had to admit it was the most adorable picture she'd ever seen.

"You seemed … rather busy," she simply explained, looking at him matter of factly.

"Baby Girl, you should know by now that you rank always first, no matter how busy I seem," he smiled at her before getting up and kissing her forehead.

Penelope looked at him for a moment, deciding it was either now or never.

"I want … us to go on a date," she all of a sudden blurred out. Surprised at how quick and easy she managed to get that out. She had expected when she eventually would manage, she would stumble over her own words, stutter maybe.

For a moment she saw Morgan sitting in his chair, leaning back, studying her. She probably just ruined their six years of friendship. Just like that. With seven simple words. And right now she had the biggest regrets, for saying anything, for letting Emily and JJ talk her into this. Okay, maybe not talk her into this, since they didn't really say much. They just mentioned something. It was herself who decided to read more into their remarks and look where that got her. Right into the middle of nothing. Right to the end of her long-lasting friendship with Derek Morgan.

"Okay," was his sudden answer. An answer so simple that Penelope was speechless for a moment. He still sat in his chair, leaned back and looked relaxed at her, still studying her, but somehow the expression on his face had changed.

And she certainly had not expected this. Hoped for? Yes. Expected it? No.


	5. the other side

_AN/: Thanks all for the reviews and the fact that although I update less frequent with this is still not changing the fact that you come back and read, even if a week has passed by since the last update. You guys are awesome. promise, with my next story it is all back to normal. _

* * *

For his whole life there had been, for whatever reason, basically just one type of women that he dated. Okay, _maybe _two. They were all tall, thin and honestly not the brightest crayons in the box. They also were rather dependent and tended to agree with everything Derek Morgan would say. It wasn't as if he could't handle a woman who had an opinion on her own and had the smarts to stand for it, but for whatever reason he just never went for them. Maybe he was just secretly always worried that in the end he wouldn't turn out what they expected him to be. And that would be the worst.

Derek Morgan was a person that wanted to deliver exactly on what people expected. When women saw him they expected certain things of him. More so inside the bedroom than outside. Maybe it was the way he looked or behaved, he never really knew. And so far he never had reason for complaining anyway. Both would get what they wanted and needed and so it was a win-win situation. But lately, he had been thinking, wondering, marveling. If neither of these women could really hold his interest for longer than a few days, why should he spent the rest of his life chasing after something that didn't seem to get his intention for very long to begin with?

Maybe that fear of rejection was just too much sometimes. But did he seriously want to continue with his life like that? He sure as hell was not thinking of marriage, picket fences or anything similar, but something … something was there. Especially between him and Penelope, the chemistry was unmistakable.

When he walked into the office on Monday morning he already realized something was up. Nothing bad, at least he hoped so. And when he walked into the office, seeing Penelope leaning against his desk, the Styrofoam cups with steaming coffee in her hands he knew that his suspicion was confirmed. She had something planned.

Derek always was first in the office, well before of all the normal people. Hotch always seemed to be in the office nowadays. And if he did leave, then probably way after all of the rest of them, and only just to come back before anyone else was in. Usually she wouldn't be in for another hour, always saying she loved her bed way too much for getting up any sooner than really necessary, so seeing her, here, at this hour surely meant something was going on. She seemed nervous, especially when seeing him. And that was something that was rather odd for her. She never was nervous about anything in regards of him. Derek walked closer and saw her straightening her skirt several times, letting her hands glide frantically over the red cloth that clung to her every curve.

"Good morning, princess," he started their usual morning banter. He knew her answer, it was always the same. Ever since 6 years ago.

"I'll show you a good morning," Penelope giggled. "I bought you coffee, just the way you like," she smiled, handing him the cup of coffee.

Derek put his stuff away and got out of his coat, draping it over the chair, before sitting down and studying her a bit. He was wondering what was on her mind.

In order to break some of the tension and get her at ease, and also find out sooner or later what she was so nervous about, he asked about her weekend. He also wanted to have a way into asking her why she left on Friday with any further notice.

"Good, I spent the whole weekend doing nothing at all and it was a pure luxury. Long lie-ins, and baths, and a good book, a bottle of a good red wine. The lifetime network, pints of Ben&Jerry's and …" she answered and when she mentioned her bed and baths, Morgan's mind automatically went to places it shouldn't go.

All of a sudden his mind was flooded with pictures of her, him and that pint of Ben&Jerry's, doing all sort of things with them, but eating it the regular way. His eyes travelled up her long legs, over her hips, her luscious curves up to her face. It was a shame really that these curves were hidden under so much cloth. He heard her stopping to talk for a moment and then continue, not that he really could pay much attention to her words.

"Nope, that was actually the story of my weekend," she giggled, taking another sip of her coffee.

"You left early on Friday," was all Morgan remarked, hoping that the hoarse in his voice wasn't too audible. For a moment he saw her look at him, studying him, and he thought he was busted. She seemed taken aback, maybe about the surprise of some realization?

"I … yeah well, I didn't feel too well," she answer and his mind all of a sudden went from images that sent his body into heat flushes, to being concerned. All ideas of her and him, beds and pints of ice-cream vanished and were replaced with worry. He couldn't help it, he didn't like the thought of her not being at her best.

"You okay?" he asked instantly, getting up and holding a palm against her forehead, not missing the rolling of her eyes. She didn't like it much when he was like that.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, turning her head away from Morgan and making him lose contact with her forehead.

"You sure?" he asked cautiously, not entirely convinced. . "Cause if you are not, you shouldn't be here, you should be in your bed, making sure it doesn't spread."

"Trust me, lovebug, I'm fine. I left on Friday at 1am, which isn't really early," she started.

"Early by your usual standard," Derek interrupted and smiled at her sweetly. He knew she had a thing for his smile and could never really resist. It was always his ace in the hole to pull out in case she was mad or he had screwed up again, or when she tried to stir away from certain conversation topics.

"I was tired," she argued and he couldn't hide a smile. He loved it when she got defensive. Such a cute image. .

Penelope went on "I had been spending the whole week working 14hour days every day. I just wanted to get into my bed and … pass out for the entire two days and … sleep."

"Well, you could at least have said 'bye' to me," Morgan replied, pouting, knowing that he'd certainly did win with that.

"You seemed … rather busy," she simply explained, looking at her best friend matter of factly. And he had to admit that kind of surprised him. Morgan didn't think she'd get … scared off by some other girl. Some girl whose name he would have forgotten the next morning anyway. Not like her, whose name he always would remember and know. And who always would be his Baby Girl.

"Baby Girl, you should know by now that you rank always first, no matter how busy I seem," he answered truthfully, got up and kissed her forehead.

He saw what seemed like a kind of conflict for a moment when his lips left her forehead. Morgan was about to ask what was on her mind, but she beat him to it.

"I want … us to go on a date," was all Morgan heard her all of a sudden more or less blurring out. And he certainly had not expected that. At all. By the looks of her neither had she.

He needed a moment to take that all in, her actually telling him she wanted a date. And he wasn't really sure whether this was such a good idea. After all once you take that step you could never go back. And he wasn't sure whether he really wanted to risk what he had for a moment of seeing where things could lead. Also… he just wasn't the kind of commitment guy, and although he knew she would never have these kind of expectations, Morgan also knew from here on it was either the long-term or not at all. Once they would go on a date, there was no way back.

So it might have been just a moment of momentarily insanity, or a moment in which his brain went on a break, because he leaned back further and smile at her, saying 'Okay', just a moment later.


	6. explaining

For a moment there was silence. Neither spoke and they just looked at each other, both seeming rather surprised equally. It wasn't as if he hadn't meant to say yes. Weah well, he kind of didn't-worried about too many thing happening that could screw up what they had- but there was some other part in him that just wanted to take that risk. Go out and see exactly where this would lead them. That part of him also probably ignored the fact that Derek Morgan and relationships were things that didn't go well together. He was good at the short term thing, the One-Night-Stand, even the bootie call if you like, but … relationships were not his expertise. He had tried with several women over the years, and every time he had failed miserably.

"Just like _that_ you agree?" Penelope wondered, making him snap out of his train of thought.

"What? Did you want me to say _no_?" he asked, smiling softly at her.

"No," Penelope was quick in her reply. "I mean … I just didn't expect you to … agree that quickly. I should maybe have asked you years ago."

At that comment Morgan smirked at Penelope and shock his head. "No, Baby Girl. We are like good wine. We only get better with the years. So years ago … we wouldn't have been where we are now for making this work."

'_And where had that come from?'_ he wondered himself. Just a few seconds ago he was thinking how this would never work due to his inability to commit or have a proper relationship and all of a sudden he actually spoke out loud to Penelope that they would work? Maybe his heart knew something his brain still had to catch up with.

Or maybe he was thinking with Derek Jr. again.

Penelope just laughed at his comment wholeheartedly. This definitely had gone better than expected. Much better actually. And maybe they should already get a date set, before he would have enough time to think about this again and then pull out.

"How does Friday sound?" she asked quickly, and maybe she should try and not sound _that _desperate.

He smiled at her widely, before nodding. This certainly was going better than expected.

"There is this place down from where I live. It's Greek I think…"

"Sounds good to me. I'll meet you there, in front of it. Let's say 8," he answered, wondering already what he had gotten himself into. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, but … the thought of them not working out like that and that they couldn't go back to normal after this was scaring him a bit. Penelope Garcia wasn't your usual woman, one you could just replace. After more than six years she had managed to hold a guaranteed spot in his heart as a best friend, and by the way of how she beamed at him, he was almost certain she was out to change that into something more serious.

And it wasn't even that he did quite badly with dates. He wasn't _bad_ bad with dates, just after the fifth or sixth, when it became clear that things could get serious, he started to screw up. The first few usually went perfectly well. But with Penelope… he already knew that this would or should be heading towards something. It wasn't as if he had just met her the other day and everything was unknown and open. No, he knew her better than he knew himself on some days. He was quite certain he knew it all that was there to know about her and maybe even a few things she didn't know about herself. Like that she chewed on her bottom lip when nervous, or that her eyes usually gave everything away before she even said a word.

She smiled at him, turned around and left.

For a moment Morgan thought getting up, walking after her and just canceling this before they even went on a first date. He already had this feeling like this wouldn't go as she thought and he wished for it to go. And usually his feelings weren't wrong. But then again he had seen her, seen how happy – also surprised – she looked when he said they should go out. He couldn't just tell her a few moments later that, in fact, he had his doubts. Not about them, but more about himself. Penelope had been the only woman in a long, long time that actually managed to get as close to him as she was. He cherished her a lot in his life and he was worried that with them going out, with him screwing up, this all would be screwed up and Penelope and him wouldn't be … them again. Not like that anyway.


	7. doubts

_A/N: Exactly on the day today one year ago I posted my first story for this fandom ever. And since then it has been a very interesting twelve months. Last year I gave you 'Waking up in Vegas' for my birthday, this year it is 'just' another chapter of_ _Not like that_. _I'll try to upstage myself next year again, I promise. LOL I'd like to thank all the wonderful people I met over the last 12 months_, _like to say to all the new friends I gained 'You are invaluable to me' and am just entirely grateful for the warm welcome into this fandom. And since I posted my first story for CM, my head was continiously flooded with millions of storylines. I also know I am ridicolously behind in answering reviews, but I will do it as soon as I get the chance... Thanks again to everyone ...  
_

* * *

Two days ticked by until Morgan decided he needed to speak to her about this. It wasn't as if he hadn't spoken to her in two days. No, they had talked plenty- had their usual lunch date and even managed to make it to a movie.

All this was rather weird considering they were on for a date later that week, but yet Morgan went with it. It felt good, completely natural. Penelope and him had fun, like always did when they were together. But the more fun they had the more he already missed it when things would go downhill, which they would come Friday. He knew it was insane and crazy to already see things as negative as he did, but he just knew himself. Him trying to date any woman seriously had, so far in his life, only lead to disaster.

He was good at entertaining women when nothing serious was involved. He was even better entertaining them in the bedroom, but that was because he knew there was nothing to lose. He hadn't lost his heart to any of them. He didn't see himself spending the next five years with them, not even next month. He didn't see them in his future and he was okay with this. They were his 'here and now' and that was all they were.

Penelope, on the other hand, was there in his picture of what he wanted his future to look like.

Always had been there in his life and would quite likely still be in his life, as important as now, in ten years and more. She was the only exception. It wasn't as if he had lost his heart to her – not yet at least – but he knew sooner or later it could happen. Not that he really minded to be honest, and that thought should scare him, but it didn't. It felt good actually, to know that she could be his, only his and he wouldn't have to fight all these guys at bars who tried to make a move on her and were not even worth her time. She could do better, better than Lynch, better than him even. He wasn't the knight in shining armor. He was at best the frog that could, maybe, with a bit of luck, turn into the prince, but really just with big amounts of luck.

Derek didn't want to see her hurt, by anyone, much less by him. He needed to come clean and stop this before it would go anywhere that could end up hurting her. He knew it might be awkward if he canceled now, _but better to suffer though some awkwardness now _for a few days than for it to be awkward between them from Friday onwards for months.

Walking towards her office, armed with two cups of coffee, he knocked at her door. Before entering, being greeted with a huge smile.

"Good morning, Handsome. Is that coffee for me?" she asked, still smiling at him. There was something about her smile, Morgan thought, something so mesmerizing he couldn't pull his stare away from her for a long moment.

"Yes," he finally answered, stepping forward and handing her the coffee. "About Friday…" he started and saw her beaming at him.

This would suck. Big time.

"Yeah?" she asked, when he stopped all of a sudden.

Morgan let out a soft sigh, before continuing. "Well you see… I don't know if … well, us, going out is maybe not … you see, I think we should maybe not …"he tried to explain, staring several approaches and failed miserably. He didn't want to make it sound bad, or hurt her.

God,no. But how could you tell someone gracefully that going out was not the best idea they had?

He watched Penelope's face throughout his tries of telling her, and it broke his heart before he even made it to the last attempt.

XXXXXXX

She looked at Derek sadly, all of a sudden realizing what he tried to say. Of course he would come and tell her this was not going to happen. What was she thinking anyway? That a guy like him actually really would go out with her? Who was she trying to kid? It was a miracle that he lasted for two days until he'd break it to her. Or maybe he had spending the past two days telling her and she just didn't catch on? She could already feel the tears coming up, and the last thing she needed was for Morgan to see her crying. Not about this anyway.

"I … understand, no worries. It's all good. We're all good. I just … um ... thank you for the coffee…" she said, smiling at him for a moment before turning around in her chair and facing her screens. Maybe he'd just leave and she was saved from breaking out in tears in front of him. Maybe she really was that lucky.

"Penelope," she heard his soft voice, which told her, nope, she was not that lucky. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder, that pushed her chair around, making her face him.

"Morgan …" she started, her voice slightly tearful. "It … it is okay. I understand. It's me, just… as always. You don't need to explain yourself. I understand. Completely," she looked up at him and saw his expression change into something she couldn't read. For a moment there was silence between them, and Penelope thought of maybe just telling him she had work to do and maybe so did he. Just to get him out of her office. He wasn't after all in need of explaining himself. He didn't need to.

She understood him and with him maybe not explaining himself it was less hurtful. She put on a brave face and just hoped he'd buy it.

He let out another sigh, knowing she was thinking exactly what he didn't want her to think. She thought it was her, when in fact it was his own damn fault.

"It's not you," he started softly. "It's me." And great, how often did people hear that line when being broken up with? This certainly wouldn't help. And the way she just looked up at him told him exactly that. It didn't help one single bit. "I … you see, I'm not good with stuff like our relationship, that great friendship we have… I don't want it to be screwed up because I took a chance at something I am definitely not good at or with. And I don't want this to end us. You mean too much to me. And I don't want to lose you." The truth after all worked always best in situations like this.

Penelope blinked at him for a moment, looking confused at least. And Morgan wondered whether he had said something stupid again. It certainly wasn't his intention.

"What's _this_?" she asked softly, not sure what exactly he was talking about.

Morgan looked at her for a moment, not sure how to proceed. Yes, he wanted her to know it was not her who caused this idea, but he also didn't want to share the embarrassment of having to admit that he was a complete failure when it came to dating. Okay, maybe not a complete failure, but bad enough.

So he needed to decide now what was more important to him. His image as womanizer who couldn't do anything wrong, or building up her faith that this definitely was not her fault.


	8. explanations

_A/N: Sorry, for the long wait once again. I had a few hickups in live over the last few days. I hope to get the whole story out by Christmas, or shortly after. It is finished, and I will hopefulylbe able to post a chapter a day. Thanks for the patience and sticking with it. Hopefully it won't be much longer until all is posted. _

* * *

Looking at her for a long moment and seeing her looking up at him expectantly Morgan knew there was only one way to handle this: the truth.

Even if it meant for him to probably never hear the end of it. It might be embarrassing but in the end his best friend meant more to him than his own stupid image. And didn't she always say perfect didn't exist anyway and if it was it would be boring?

"Dating, I … don't do dating very well," he admitted in a small voice, seeing her looking at him in surprise after there was no expression on her face for a long while.

"You … " Penelope started, not entirely sure how she should be taking this revelation. Was he kidding? Clearly that was a joke, must be. But then again the expression on his face was anything but. "But you're… Derek Morgan," she argued weakly, which made him smile for a moment. "I mean ... you … go out all the time with all sort of women, so … please don't take this wrong, but … you might want to work on a better excuse here."

"Yeah, but when I go out with these women… it is a first date, which usually isn't the problem. I am just … I don't know, I start acting strange and doing things I usually wouldn't do. I get all nervous and worried and I worry about everything and usually forget half of the stuff and … I don't do dating well, trust me. This is an experience you really don't want to have, Baby Girl."

She smiled at him for a moment, which confused Derek, and then she got up, walking the two, three steps that were between them.

"Why don't you let me decide whether or not I want to have that experience?" she asked in a low voice and Morgan wasn't sure whether this was going in any direction he had hoped for. Or whether he liked the development of this. A part of him was definitely happy that this was not as lost as he had thought it would seem, but another part – a much larger one - was more scared and worried that this would end in complete disaster.

"Is that all you're worried about, Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked in a soft voice, and smiled at him, at which Morgan just nodded his head.

"So… I pick you up at 8?" he asked and saw her in return nodding, before leaving Penelope's office, but not before she couldn't shout after him "And don't worry, it will all be fine." There was a giggle that followed that.

Great, now he probably made a complete idiot of himself. The idea that Penelope just giggled because she found the image of her oh-so-perfect best friend actually having a flaw like this was just entertaining. Not that she would make fun of him.

Two days went by and Penelope had noticed a certain change in Morgan over that course. It wasn't as if he was very cold or distant, but she noticed him to be just ... different. She couldn't even explain it, but knew what his issue was. She didn't really understand why he seemed so nervous. It was a date after all, and although she was probably nervous as well, not much so far. But that would probably change over the next day or so – he seemed more or less stressed about this. She understood that it might be a weird thought of them going on a date for the first few moments, seeing that they had been friends for such a long time and now would move further. At this point she didn't even think about the issues that could arise between them if this didn't work out. But there was certainly still enough time to think about that at a later stage.

Maybe she should just go and talk to him again if it was stressing him out so much. In fact she had never seen him like this. He seemed a bit off.

"You know, Hot Stuff, if you would know on how many bad dates I have been over the years. I am almost certain there is no way for you to top that. And don't take that as an incentive," she spoke to him, walking over to his desk and leaning against the edge of it.

He had been occupied with a file before, but looked up from it and smiled, closing the manila folder and leaning back in his chair. That was the Derek Morgan she knew.

"How bad are we talking about?" he asked curiously, making Penelope laugh for a moment.

"Oh, sugar, trust me, you really don't want to know. I don't want to give you any ideas of what I am willing to endure during a date," she smiled at him softly, getting a grin in return.

"Like…?" he asked, sounding rather hopeful. Penelope had no problem sharing these pieces of information with him, especially not when it would help this all getting moved on to something at some point.

"Oh… ex-girlfriends turning up mid-date, guys leaving mid-date, on one the guy even came together with his mom. One was talking about all sort of stuff all time long that I ended up making out with him, just to get him to shut up for five minutes. I had a date with someone who was a food critique and trust me, going to a restaurant with someone who writes reviews about food and restaurants is no fun. I think he spent more time talking to staff and the chef, complaining, than he spoke with me. There also was this guy in college, who refused to walk around in public without his Star Wars costume. There also was a guy that turned out to be a girl, that wasn't sure about her or his sexual preferences so she, I mean he… you know what I mean… tried with a girl, which turned out to be me and trust me, that was a very awkward date."

Morgan sat back on his back, studying her carefully while she spoke.

"I see you certainly have seen … a lot."

"Yes, so less reason for you to be worried," Penelope sing-sang.

"Yeah," was all he answered in a rather doubtful tone.

"Hot Stuff, you have been on thousands of dates and all of them didn't seem like they were ready to flee at the prospect of another date with you. You surely can't be that bad…" Penelope remarked curiously.

"Well, yeah, but none of these dates really meant anything to me. You are different. I'm good with … general dates, where I am not sure or don't know where things are going. But when I feel we might head towards a more committed relationship… I start… screwing up. " he confessed in a soft voice, making her look at him surprised and then laughed slightly, which confused him in return.

"If it makes you nervous to go on a date with me, than let's just call it a 'thing'," she laughed, making him grin in return.

"Trust me, the 'date' is not the problem…" he commented, making her smile at him again.

"Morgan, we have always been 'something'. I guess it is up to us to put a label on it, but there is no need. Let's just … go out and have fun, enjoy a night with each other and just … I don't know, see where it goes. I am not going to expect anything and I won't be ending up pushing for something if this turns out to be not good for us, for our already good relationship. Sometimes people good as friends don't necessarily end up being good as a couple – casual, or non-casual…," Penelope said, until Morgan interrupted her.

"There's no way we," Morgan started, pointing at her and then at him, "won't work, trust me, Baby," he winked, which made her smile. She then got up from her sitting position on the edge of his desk , walked around his desk and leaned over, so that her eyes were on the same level as his.

"So why are you worried then, Baby?" she asked huskily, before turning around and walking away. And at that Morgan had to laugh as well. She was right, why was he worried then?


	9. first dates

_A/N: Hands up everyone who is buried under several feet of snow as well, stuck in a country that doesn't know how to handle snow and therefore will miss Christmas (booo) ! ! !  
_

* * *

When Friday came around Penelope was convinced the night would be a full success. She had this gut feeling and that usually was never wrong.

At five on the dot she took all her stuff and basically ran out of the office, making her way home. She knew Morgan would be at her place at 8, so she had a little less than three hours to get ready. Usually she wasn't the vainest person, especially not on dates. She didn't want guys to get wrong impressions or such things. It wasn't as if she looked like she didn't care either, but she surely wouldn't spent long hours in bathrooms and in front of mirror to get ready. But with this date things were different. Morgan had known her for years. He knew how she was usually and therefore she knew there would be no wrong impressions as such. He also kind of raised the bar compared to previous dates. None of her ex-boyfriends or dates could even be compared to a guy like him. He was just … the end of the scale. The, what she so far had assumed, unreachable, and impossible to happen. Maybe advertisement for once actually was right when claiming 'Nothing is impossible'.

Two hours later and Penelope was almost done. It would be another 20 minutes roughly before Morgan would be here and so far her she was on time with all her preparations. She was already in her dress and the shoes stood by the door, her hair was still on rollers, but they would be gone soon and her make-up was more or less done. She had have one or two glasses of wine during the whole process, starting to get really excited and needing something for the nerves. Maybe alcohol had been the wrong choice come to think of it, but then again it wasn't as if she was drunk or anything. She was giddy at most.

Just when she applied mascara to her lashed for what felt the hundredth time she heard a knock. One glance at her clock and she knew it was Morgan. Who else should it have been anyway? Even if he had been extremly early?

Slipping into her heels she opened the door with a smile. He looked nervous. That was the first thing that sprang to Penelope's mind. He looked nervous, but still extremely handsome and he smiled at her.

"You look breathtaking," she heard coming from him, which made her smile and blush. This comment alone justified the 200$ she had forked out earlier this week when buy the deep red dress, that clung so very softly to her curves, which seemed to be rather appreciated by Morgan as well- if his expression was anything to go by with.

A moment later he presented her with flowers, which didn't just look wonderful, but also happened to be her favorites. So far the evening had been pretty much perfect and they hadn't even left her place yet. And maybe two minutes was a bad time to judge how the rest would develop, but if he would keep up how he started she wondered why he was worried to begin with.

"Let me get these in water and then get my coat, handsome, and we can go," she said softly, before walking back in her apartment, getting a vase from the kitchen for the flowers and then getting her coat from her bedroom.

The drive to the restaurant was a short one and neither of them talked much, which was rather weird for them. Usually they always had to say something to each other about their cases, work, co-workers, and lives in general. There was always something they talked about so sitting next to each other in Derek's SUV, in a strange silence, was new for her. But it wasn't as if the silence was uncomfortable or anything. It just was… unusual for them.

In the restaurant they got seated right away and Penelope had to admit that Morgan was the perfect gentleman. Holding open doors, helping her out of the car, taking her coat, waiting for her to sit down first, the whole nine yards. Not that she would've expected anything less. She was, after all, his best friend so she was used to most of this already. Though it was a whole different experience being treated like this as his date rather than as just his best friend.

The first minutes after ordering their food and wine were silent again. Penelope couldn't help but notice going on a date with someone you already know everything about was 'difficult' to say the least. Not that this was in any way making this date bad or supporting Morgan's idea that he 'sucked at dates'.

"Maybe we should have gone to a movie instead," Morgan all of a sudden remarked, right after their appetizer arrived. "That would have at least given us something to talk about," he added with a small smile, one that melted Penelope's heart. And she swore, if he hadn't had it already, now she would have given it to him.

"Well, Hot Stuff, it isn't as if we haven't anything to talk about. Also, if we honestly can't find anything to talk about, maybe we should just act on all these things we kept promising we'd do to each other over the years. I'm sure that would keep us busy for at least…" she started, before stopping to think for a second. "… for at least a year," she finished, laughing at him, which got her a laugh in return.

"Just say the word and we are out of here," Morgan remarked, grinning. The tone he said it in caused Penelope to choke on her wine just a second later, having no doubt in that moment that if she really did say the word, they were gone and her night would take a whole new turn. And for a moment temptation was just too great to ignore. But the moment passed.

"I'd say we still have plenty of times for _that_ on other dates. After all we need to keep something for future dates," she answered innocently, but the smile she was giving him was anything but, which caused Morgan to choke on his appetizer.

Later that night, after dinner was served and they found their way into conversation with each other, after the dessert arrived and coffee following that, when they were almost the last customers in the restaurant and were nearly thrown out they both had to admit it was a pretty successful night. They both had a lot of fun. It turned out a lot better than Morgan had thought it would. But then again he had expected the worst, so how could it have been anything else than better?

Bringing her from the car to her door that night they were still talking about one thing or another, stopping when she looked for her keys for the front door.

"You know I had a really good time tonight," they both said in unison, laughing about it when they realized.

"I have to say, if this is how you … 'screw up' on dates, or whatever you were worried about, I can tell you, I certainly could get used to it," she remarked softly, smiling at him and seeing him smiling back.

"Trust me, usually they don't work so well, but that could have been, because usually I don't have quite such wonderful company to start with," he admitted, looking at her.

"Does that mean I get a second one?" she asked, sounding hopeful, at which he just nodded.

"Good," was all Penelope had to say, before leaning forward and pressing her lips softly on his.

Morgan was surprised when he felt her soft lips on his. He hadn't expected this in the least. There might have been a moment where he had hoped, but he certainly wouldn't have pushed for it, at least not until he was absolutely certain she was okay with it.

It took him a while to respond and he already felt her drawing back slowly, when he did, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her lips close again.

Penelope made a step backwards, pulling him with her, so her back rested against the wall of her building and just a moment later she could feel his weight pressing against her. Her lips opened and she felt just a second later his tongue slip past them, exploring every possible inch of her mouth just another moment later. Penelope lost herself in this kiss, in his arms, which had by now been slung around her waist, pressing her further into him, into his hard body, into his warmth, into the drug that was Derek Morgan to her system.

He tasted like anything she had always assumed he would, and so much more. There was this slight taste of mints and coffee, something musky as well as the wine they had shared all evening long, as well as something truly Derek Morgan. Something that just could be described like that. And it certainly was something she would become as addicted to as she already had been to the whole man.

Eventually they parted, grinning at each other like fools and Penelope knew it was time to say their good night's. She certainly could invite him upstairs, but somehow she wanted to play coy. Not that he seemed to mind. Just when she wanted to go inside her building and him to drive to his own place, she turned around, grabbed his hand and spun him around. She him looking at her with a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"I hope you don't think now I just did this to shut you up," she smiled at him and it took a moment for him to remember her story about one date where she admitted to just kissing the guy in order to get him to stop talking for a while.

Morgan just smiled at her comment for a while, before taking the two stairs and standing right in front of her again, pressing his lips on hers a moment later for a searing second kiss, that definitely had a lot more fire and heat, but was also over quicker than their previous one.

"That thought didn't even cross my mind." He laughed when letting go of her lips once more.

"Sweet dreams," he finally said again, kissing her temple and walking back towards his car.

"Well, I know who I will be dreaming about, so I can guarantee they will be sweet," she replied back with a snicker.

"Do me at least justice, Baby Girl," he replied with a grin, before she turned around, getting finally inside and seeing him drive off.

This date for sure had turned out a lot better than expected.


	10. second date

When Monday came around, both Penelope and Morgan decided to not mention anything to their friends for the moment.

At least until they had been out a few more times and could say with certainty this was going to head towards something more. Both of them kind of knew that it would already after their first date, but they felt that at least they needed an argument like '_we have been on several dates over the past few weeks' _that would make sure rumors or such wouldn't get started. They both were fully aware what kind of picture they had drawn over the years, with all the nicknames and pet names, the flirting and innuendos, the inappropriate phone conversations and such. There had been rumors for years. Thefunniest Penelope ever had heard being they had been married for years and Lynch was just a cover.

"How was the movie?" Emily asked the morning after Penelope's and Morgan's second date.

"The movie?" Penelope asked back.

"Yeah, the one you and Morgan wanted to see last night? The new … Harrison Ford movie. How was it?"

Penelope and Derek had at this point still not mentioned they were dating, and for what Emily knew they went as friends.

"Um … it was … in need of a wake-up call," Penelope answered after searching for words, seeing Emily's quizzical expression just a moment later. "…so to speak," she added, glad she had read the headlines on the _Washington Post_ this morning, who happened to have a review of it on the front page of their entertainment section- her favorite section since she had to check her horoscope each day.

Just a moment later Morgan arrived. Penelope could hear Emily asking him about the movie as well and for a moment she hoped he had read the Post this morning and would answer the same. He didn't. Not that his 'good', which sounded more guessing than anything, was any better than her answer. Way to be not suspicious at all.

Penelope took off to her office just a second later, hoping Emily would just take their answers as they were.

It wasn't as if they hadn't seen the movie or such. No. For their second dated they chose a movie. One that was not involving any dead people or gore. They already saw enough of that in their daytime jobs, no needs chose it for their pastime as well.

The movie was supposedly a little less than two hours long, but all they saw were trailers and the first five minutes before they were all over each other, lips finding lips, kissing trails up and down necks and arms, collarbones and back up. Hands roaming over pieces of fabric, in the search of some skin.

Good thing that the cinema was more or less empty apart from a few couples plenty of rows away from them. And Penelope was wondering how long exactly it would take until all these people would get a free show of just how much Penelope and Derek were into each other. But it never got that far. Something held them back. Which probably was for the best. The last thing she really needed was an arrest for indecent behavior.

Before they knew it the movie was over and everyone was on their way to leave. It took a moment for Penelope to get her clothes back in order.

"You do realize we basically just paid 20 bucks to make out, right?" Penelope asked with a giggle when they left the cinema.

Morgan smiled at her widely, nodding. "Yes, and when you say it like that you make it sound somehow dirty."

So technically Penelope was not lying when telling Emily she had been to the movie, she just hadn't really seen much of it. A fact she blamed on Morgan. Not that she wasn't very happily volunteering.

The night ended like their first date. On her threshold. With him being over her once again. And she certainly could get used to that. Assuming he had had enough for one night when they had left the movies, she had to realize now she was wrong. Not that she minded much. The feeling of his lips were definitely something she was slowly becoming very addicting to.

By the grin that was gracing his face Morgan seemed to think similar about their kisses. And just before he left for the night again he dove in for one more and then he was gone, leaving Penelope behind wishing she had just pulled him into her place and made good on all these promises and suggestions of the past years.

Well, maybe next time then.


	11. third date

_A/N: I wish everyone a wonderful christmas and all the best. I hope wherever you are, you will spent it with loved ones and have great holidays. Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Buon Fatale, Frohe Weihnachten, Joyeux Noël, Happy Hanukkah,с праздником or whatever other language you speak. _

* * *

Their third date was supposed to be something great. Something new. Something they usually might not necessarily go for. A friend of Penelope owned a gallery, and was having some exhibition opening tonight. Penelope asked for tickets and voila, that's how they found themselves between art lovers and critiques, who looked stunned at pieces of art nouveau. Or what Penelope considered a lot of rubbish glued together and painted.

When she had suggested this as a date she had thought more about paintings, or any not so new art. Something more classic than a tire screwed on a gigantic corkscrew and a few ropes around.

Morgan seemed to at least enjoy himself, but then again she had assumed so much with a bronze of a naked woman, with which the artist took rather liberal freedom when it came to proportion of curves. The grin on his face gave him more than away.

"You know…" he started when Penelope walked next to him, looking at the bronze herself but finding it rather depressing. "I've been thinking … maybe I should buy it."

Penelope had to snort at that for a moment, picking up the price tag that was attached to the sculpture, which made her cough for a second.

"At 120,000$?" she asked in disbelief.

Making a double check whether she was just kidding he looked at the piece of art again. "Maybe not with a price tag like this."

Penelope grinned at him for another moment. "I assume anyway you have probably seen enough women naked to … create your own piece of work," she explained, looking at the bronze again, before adding "Also one that might be a bit closer to reality of female curves."

"Hmmm…." Morgan all of a sudden commented, turning towards her and slinging an arm around her waist. "I have very good model already in mind," he went on, wiggling an eyebrow at her.

"And you haven't even seen all of them … au naturel," she cooed, at which he growled for a moment.

"I can hardly wait. And stop it with the French. You know what that does to me."

"Do I?" Penelope asked innocently. "Not sure. Maybe I need to actually get reminded."

A moment later she saw him giving his empty glass of whatever he had drunk the entire night to one of the waiters and pulled her out of the gallery, towards his SUV. A few seconds later she was sitting in the car and they were on their way to … somewhere. Penelope wasn't entirely sure whether they would end up at his place now, or hers. But one thing was crystal clear to her: there was no way that tonight would end with only a soft little kiss.

The interesting thing was that Penelope wasn't the slightest worried, despite knowing that her experience in that field was in no way comparable to Morgan's, who was probably more experienced than most people.

They ended up at his place as it turned out. With him driving like the usual daredevil he was.

"Derek, slow down," Penelope urged with a bit of an uneasy smile. It wasn't as if she was scared or worried, but she just wasn't a fan of speeding to begin with. Too many things could happen. And she didn't wait almost seven years for a night of unadulterated pleasure to die in a car crash just moments before. There also was a part in her that was excited about Morgan apparently wanting to get her home as soon as possible as well. Good, that made two of them who couldn't wait to get their hands on each other.

One very nearly ran red light and several miles way over the speeding limit and they pulled up in front of Morgan's house.

He was already out of the SUV before he was even fully parked and held Penelope's passenger door open, helping her out of the car and pulling he right into his arm, kissing her senseless, while they moved forward, backward, sideways to the front door. There was no doubt where tonight was heading to and ending with. Hands pulling on fabric before they even were anywhere close to the door and if they wouldn't either hurry up walking or slowing down yanking Morgan's neighbors would be in for one hell of a show.

They stumbled a few steps in several directions before she felt being pressed up against his front door firmly. His lips altered between her lips and leaving hot and wet trails down her throat, while he tried unlocking the door.

After what felt like an eternity he was finally able to fumble the keys into the lock and get the door open. Continuing the assault of Penelope's lips he pushed Derek pushed her softly inside his place, kicking the door shut with his foot, never taking his lips of hers.

"I know that as a good host," he started mumbling against her throat all of a sudden, breaking the silence, "…I should offer you something," he continued, kissing his way down to her collarbone, and getting several loud moans out of her. "…anything really, but somehow I can't really get," he continued a few moments later, now sucking gently some skin, sure to leave mark there. "I can't really… get myself to do it," he continued again and a low chuckle followed.

At this moment Penelope couldn't really care what a good host would or wouldn't do, just as long as he wouldn't stop the journey of his blissful lips.

"No worries, Hot Stuff, all I could ask for I already have my hands on already," she laughed softly, letting her hands stroke up and down his clothed chest to make her point. That earned her another chuckle for Morgan.

They moved slowly in no particular direction, bumping into walls occasionally and Penelope knew some of these bumps would leave bruises. But right now she really couldn't care less.

When Penelope noticed their navigation towards what seemed the general direction of the stairs, she wasn't entirely sure how they would make it up them, but any further thinking and wondering was stopped effectively when she felt Morgan's fingers fumbling with the zipper of her dress for a few moments until it set in motion. Just a moment later her hand worked open the buttons on Morgan's button down shirt.

They managed the first few stairs which surprised Penelope a bit and it seemed that with every additional stair they climbed the garments they wore got fewer. By the time they had reached Derek's bedroom they had left a trail of clothes behind them with them only in underwear now.

Penelope's hands were busy stroking over Morgan's heated skin, feeling the muscles of his toned chest, abdomen and arms flex under her fingertips, caressing every inch carefully. She had waited years for this moment, for stroking those well toned muscles, feeling them under her fingers and just enjoying, knowing she could enjoy this for as long as she liked. She pressed herself further into him, feeling the heat radiating of his body, feeling his arousal pressing into her stomach and feeling his hands roaming all over her body as well.

While Penelope enjoyed the exploration of Morgan's hard planes and toned body, Morgan enjoyed the ample curves and softness, the silk-like skin that was such a contrast to his dark hands. All the previous girls had nothing on her, they had no natural curves, they had nothing to hold on to, no softness. They somehow built a stark contrast to his body, whereas Penelope's seemed to melt into his, making it a perfect fit.

They maneuvered to his bed until the hollow of her knee hit the frame of his bed, the surprise this sudden halt brought her resulting in losing balance and falling backwards onto the mattress, taking Morgan with her.

He was cushioned by her body, rolling onto his back with her now on top of him, pressing herself further into Morgan's heat, onto his lips, into his everything. It seemed like she couldn't get enough of him, couldn't seem to get close enough. She kissed him like she was starving for him – which one way or another probably was very true, seeing she had been waiting for this day to come since seven long years. And after seeing him walking past her week after week with a new conquest, this was her time now to mark him as hers, show him how desperate and in need she was for him. And that was exactly what she did and for a long time that night the only noise that could be heard in the otherwise very quiet room were their moans and heavy breathing.


	12. epilogue

_A/N: The lasr chapter. Or rather... the epilogue. Thank you all for the patience and just like that a one-shot turns into a 12 chapter story. You guys are amazing. I hope you all had great christmas. Mine did turn out to be brilliant despite not being able to make it home. But sometimes is home wherever you make it... There will be a new story, but probably not before the New Year, since I have a few busy days ahead of me.  
_

_

* * *

several years later_

Ever since the night with Penelope, Derek Morgan knew that this was how things would be from that moment on. He knew that this was exactly how he wanted to spent the rest of his life, with exactly the very same person. He might have had worries and doubts before they started dating, thinking it wouldn't be go like either of them had thought, and they both would be right. Now he knew better. This, what they had between each other, would exceed their wildest ideas. And he was grateful for that.

"Thank you," was what he would say to her every single morning and this one would be no different.

Penelope just smiled at him sweetly, knowing that this had easily replaced their 'I'll show you a good morning' routine. Not that she minded. Not the least.

"Thank you for … everything. For believing in me, us, and this whole thing and for actually proving me wrong," he mumbled against her skin, having just woken up and looking forward to a relaxed Sunday at home.

"Thank you for sticking around for so long and watching all the girls that walked in and out of my life," he said, placing a trail of wet kisses along her neck.

"Thank you for taking this into your own hands and pushing me into that first date, despite all my concerns," he chuckled, while sucking at her collarbone. The chuckle he got in return was enough of a sign for him to continue.

"Thank you for being such an amazing woman, so patient and generous with me in regards of your love," he whispered, moving his lips to the side of her neck.

"Thank you for making me a better man, for letting me love you just the way you deserve to be loved," Morgan declared, while his lips moved down towards the upper hem of her tank top.

"Thank you for trusting in us," he said, while his hands pushed up the hem of her shirt and his lips connected with the soft skin of her belly, letting his tongue dip into her belly button.

"Thank you for becoming Mrs. Derek Morgan," he mumbled against her skin, moving a few inches lower, while his thumbs stroked the hem of her lacy panties, which got him a moan and a soft chuckle.

"Thank you for Aidan, Emmy and Ben, the three most amazing kids in this world," he uttered, pushing the fabric of her underwear a few more inches down.

"But most of all," he announced, starting to kiss skin that had just been hidden by lace a few moments ago. "Most of all, thank you for … you."

He was just about to push the fabric of her panties down the last inches when he heard his just mentioned sons and daughter running into their bedroom and jumping up on the bed.

"Mommy, Mommy, Grandma Fran said she will take us to the zoo today and to that toy store you and dad seem to always forget about," three excited kids started speaking at the same time, making Morgan and Penelope laugh for a moment.

And it were moments like this that Morgan was the most thankful for. To be here, with his family, at a stage he never had thought would hold any appeal for him at all. Yes, he was thankful for being wrong.


End file.
